


Always Be

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending AU, canon got sad and so im writing happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: When both Jemma and Fitz get called in to consult on a mission, Enoch is there to pick the kids up from school.
Relationships: Enoch & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 32
Kudos: 63





	Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in forever!! Ooops. Anyway, I had this requested to me forever ago and now that canon went sad I thought it a good time to finally write it. So, enjoy!

It was an interesting Spring day to say the least. Perhaps not by SHIELD standards, but at least by Fitz-Simmons family standards. Although life could get haphazard at times, the Fitz-Simmons household was pretty organized. They had a good routine and stayed pretty close to it nine out of ten days. But sometimes there is that one.

Jemma had been called in first thing in the morning, a quinjet landing not-so-subtly in a nearby field to pick her up. She was needed by SHIELD for some sort of consultation, leaving Fitz to walk the children to school. This wasn’t the first time this happened, and Fitz often walked the children to school purely because he loved to do it, but it had been Jemma’s day and so she was a bit disappointed at missing it. Still, they soldiered on and the kids arrived at school hand in hand with their Da and ready to take on the day. 

The routine truly got thrown out of whack when it was Fitz’s turn to get called in. Whatever the issue at hand over at HQ, it needed both a biochemist and an engineer. It needed Fitz-Simmons. Not able to leave their kids unattended--no matter how grown up their eldest, Maisie, thought she was--they made a sort of trade with the team.

“Do you think mummy is back by now,” James asked his older sister as they waited outside the school gate. 

Maisie shook her head, rocking back and forth on her heels. “No. I think it’ll be da who comes and gets us.”

“But Da is normally waiting out here,” James said. He had a very quiet voice, almost flute like, and so Maisie had to tilt her head a bit to hear him. 

“Don’t worry, James. He’s probably just running a bit late,” she comforted, taking his small hand and shaking it a bit.

It was then that they spotted him, turning the corner to make his way up to the front gate. Without a moment's hesitation, the two children sprinted towards the figure, their arms flying about in excitement as large smiles appeared across their faces.

“Uncle Enoch!” they shouted in a chorus, running into him at full speed. Maisie wrapped her arms around his middle as James burrowed into his side.

“Hello Fitz-Simmons children. I have come to walk you home.”

“And are you staying?” Maisie asked hopefully, for they hadn’t seen their Uncle Enoch since Christmas. 

Enoch tilted his head slightly to the side, his brows raising up a fraction. “Well of course. Your parents have asked me to supervise you until they return from HQ.”

James lifted his big blue eyes up to meet Enoch’s. “But are you staying after they come back?” 

“I don’t know. Perhaps.”

Unwinding themselves, each Fitz-Simmons child took one of Enoch’s hands as they started down the path towards home. 

“You could stay for dinner,” Maisie said as she swished their arms back and forth in pace with their steps. 

Enoch nodded. “Yes, I suppose I could. I would like to very much.”

“We could make cookies,” James added, his voice much louder with excitement.

“Of course. If you would like to.”

As they continued on, Maisie and James began to bounce ideas for which cookies to make, Enoch adding in a few he knew Fitz and Jemma would both like. They had composed quite a list by the time they reached the front door to the house. 

“We missed you, Uncle Enoch,” Maisie said as Enoch helped James take off his backpack. 

Enoch paused for a moment, looking between the two children as the newfangled emotions he had obtained bounced about inside him. “And I have missed you.”

They two children smiled happily, their father’s eyes gleaming and bright and full of joy.

With their backpacks off, the two children quickly ran to get out of their uniforms and into their play clothes. In a relatively short amount of time, they bounced into the kitchen where Enoch already had their post-school snacks laid out at the breakfast nook. When their apples and crackers were finished, they started on making cookies. With Enoch’s help, the process went smoothly and both children got to contribute. James was still far too small to see over the counter and Maisie’s excited, ever shifting, footing made sharing the step stool nearly impossible. It was then that Enoch’s Chronicom abilites came in handy as he was able to hold the boy on his hip with ease while also measure out ingredients with the other hand. 

By the time the cookies were out of the oven and cooling, the trio could hear the sound of a car in the driveway and the front door opening. 

As Maisie and James went flying to the entryway, Enoch followed behind them. 

“We made cookies,” Maisie exclaimed as her introduction to her parents.

“Did you now?” Jemma said, kneeling down to cup her daughter’s face in her hands. 

Fitz picked James up from the ground and kissed his forehead. “What kind?” he asked. 

“We decided upon double chocolate chip,” Enoch informed. 

“Mmmm, sounds fantastic,” Fitz said, making Maisie laugh with his inflections. 

Once James was back on the ground, the two children skipped back into the kitchen, leaving Fitz and Jemma alone with Enoch. 

“Thank you for picking them up, Enoch,” Jemma said. She lightly placed her hands on his arm, going on her tip-toes to give him a familial kiss on the cheek. 

Enoch nodded. “Of course, Agent Simmons. Anything for the four of you.”

“You’re the best,” Fitz affirmed. 

“As I have always been.”

Jemma smiled. “And always will be.”

“Now,” Fitz said, clapping his hands together, “you said there were cookies.”


End file.
